fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hear My Cry/Script
Chapter 27: Hear My Cry Opening (Black mists swarms around the stone head. Anankos awakens and Corrin, Azura, Ryoma and Xander stand in front of Anankos) * Corrin: So...this is Anankos. * Anankos: I've been waiting for you, Corrin. * Corrin: Anankos... You've been toying with us for far too long. * Anankos: Why? Why is it wrong to manipulate humans? Your race is weak. It's forgotten its place in the world—forgotten its benefactors. You exist solely for the amusement of your betters—dragons! So answer me, Corrin! Why am I the one left to suffer? Why am I the one left to die? Why do humans flourish while I am buried here...ignored...forgotten? TELL ME WHY! (Anankos rears up and roars) * Anankos: Answer me! Answer me, you pathetic little humans! * Corrin: Ugh! How's this for an answer?! (Corrin attacks with the Yato, doing no damage) * Corrin: It can't be... The Yato didn't even leave a scratch.../scratch?! * Anankos: You dare bare your teeth at me?! Lashing out with your sharp sticks... Corrin! I will take your pathetic life. Then I will make your body my own. You're one of my bloodline. You will serve as a vessel for me! * Xander: As if we'd let you!! Everyone, protect Corrin! * Ryoma: We'll stop this monster! Don't let Anankos anywhere near him/her! * Anankos: Impudent fools... As though you simple creatures could ever stop a dragon! (Anankos attacks and strikes Xander and Ryoma) * Xander: AH! * Ryoma: AGGGGH! (Anankos attacks again and hits Azura) * Azura: AHHHH! * Corrin: No!! At this rate...we'll be wiped out. I need more strength... I need more power! I need the power to protect everyone... The power to end this night!! (Scene then shows illustrations of Takumi's yumi glowing, Leo's tome glowing, Ryoma's sword glowing, and Xander's sword glowing) * Ryoma: What...what is this light? * Xander: Could the five divine weapons be reacting to each other? * Corrin: ... Wait, I remember! The Rainbow Sage spoke of this! He said we'd need the five divine weapons to make the Seal of Flames! Brothers! Hold your weapons high! (Pans to an image of Yato with a light behind it. After the screen flashes, the Yato begins emitting an rainbow glow. The sword has been transformed into Omega Yato) * Takumi: The Yato...transformed?! * Leo: It seems like the power of each of our weapons is flowing into it... * Ryoma: Everyone, get ready! Pour all your energy into your attacks! We've got to support Corrin! * Xander: Our power is yours, Corrin! It's time to defeat Anankos! * Corrin: So this is the Yato's true form... This...is the legendary Fire Emblem! We stand a chance with this blade! Follow me, everyone! We're going to end this war!! Pre-Battle * Azura: All the destruction earlier has opened new springs on the battlefield. We'll want to seal them as soon as possible, of course. They may behave differently than before... I'm not sure what they'll do, but we should definitely test one to find out... Battle Against Anankos Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle * Anankos: Grrrawwww... Lowly, pitiful humans... You can't... I need...more power... I need more dragon's blood! I have no choice... GARON! (Garon suddenly appears before the party) * Xander: What... Father?! * Leo: What are you doing here, Father?! * Garon: I serve the great Anankos! Of course I would come when called. It seems that Gunter proved a poor conduit for the Silent Dragon, however. A pity—I thought that having him cast into Valla would be enough... Anankos! Use me to channel your mighty power, instead! Join with me, and together we can rule this pitiful world! * Anankos: Ha... Hahaha... HAHAHA! You think too much of yourself, worm! (Anankos rears up and consumes Garon) * Garon: Wha—GAAAAAAAAAA!! * Elise: FATHER! * Camilla: How... How has it come to this?! * Leo: It...can't... Father!! * Xander: After all that we've suffered... We lose our father as well? (Anankos rises up again) * Anankos: Bwahahahaha!! Ahhh... I'd forgotten how much power I'd given him. It's good to have it back! * Corrin: What did you say?! * Anankos: Never you mind, insect! You stand no chance against a dragon! I'll crush your bones beneath my feet—and even that fate is more than you deserve! (Anankos roars) Cutscene: Vs. Anankos (The stone face cracks as Anankos pulls back and erupts form the castle. He unleashes a powerful blast and flies into the sky. In the castle, the ruins are being pulled into the black hole he's created. Anankos looks at Corrin and flies past as Valla is torn into the portal. Anankos lands before Corrin) (Movie ends, transitioning to Anankos) Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script